


Dissolve

by walkwithursus



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Angels, Drabble, F/M, Religion, Religious Imagery & Symbolism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 13:01:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14521155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/walkwithursus/pseuds/walkwithursus
Summary: James reflects on the qualities that draw him to Elizabeth.





	Dissolve

James was not a religious man. But the moment he laid eyes on Elizabeth in that gown of white silk he knew for certain he’d encountered an angel. The fearsome, Old Testament kind, a wheel with one-thousand eyes, an incomprehensible creature not of this world. Her eyes met his and they were liquid, molten brown, and James was compelled to approach her, to offer his arm. A silent plea for the company of one of heaven's own, a paragon of goodness. They walked the garden, circling the fountain, and James felt as insubstantial as the turquoise water filled with coins.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a tumblr challenge. The challenge was to write something while a song is playing, and stop as soon as the song ends. The song was Dissolve - Absofacto.


End file.
